rockstarmanhuntfandomcom-20200214-history
The Civilians
Civilians are characters appearing in Manhunt 2 who sometimes appear as Hunters. Overview Civilians are depicted in the game as neighborhood residents, truck drivers, repairmen, strippers, hobos... etc. A lot of the time they can be avoided but sometimes they will act as hunters. History 2006 The first Civilian appears to be the owner of the RSV Gas Station. He only attack's Leo if the same steal the Gas Can. Later, some civilians (this time as hunters) will appear from the houses in Wooddale Community Enclave if they hear noise, to help the Cops to catch the serial killer from the Maibazu Plaza, also to interrupt Leo's arrival at Daniel's House, . Plot 2012 The first civilian appears to be a truck driver, driving a Trashmaster. Daniel and Leo used the vehicle to escape from Dixmor Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Later, he is killed by Leo when he possessed when he arrived next to Daniel's House. Later, after Daniel and Leo arrived next to the Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon, some strippers can be seen entering the strip club. Also, inside there also some strippers and some men being tortured and killed by the Pervs in the dungeon. When Daniel and Leo arrive in Red Light District, they see a maintance guy being killed by two members of the Red Kings with a Pliers. Also strippers can be seen through windows. (PC/PS2 beta version only) Also, hobos are seen standing around muttering to themselves and can be executed even though they are harmless. Another maintenance guy appears near the area where the cops beating a Red King member cutscene takes place, he is also harmless and pretty much careless about what's going on, even if the corpses of the cops are near him. (PC/PS2 beta version only) As Danny exits his safehouse, a civilian will run past him yelling about the Watchdogs. He can be killed even though he is harmless. At the brothel, a stripper can be seen through a window giving a Perv a lap dance. The player can also hear moans of people having sex when they pass nearly every inaccessible room of the brothel. In the first air duct (the one being repaired), a man can be clearly heard talking and moaning off screen. As Daniel make his way through the brothel, he will find some dismembered corpses, much like in the Fetish Dungeon. (PC/PS2 beta version only) When Danny escapes the Bloodhounds by exiting the sewer, he finds himself in a back garden and a civilian appears with a Shovel, warned by his son. The civilian will attack Daniel if he spots him. If Daniel kills the civilian, his son will scream "DADDY!" out of sadness and despair. Then as he reaches the Auto Shop, he finds a mechanic being killed by a Watchdog for forcefully asking his ID. At the TVMK studio a pile of civilian corpses can be found and on a screen, a short video of Leo killing them with a Katana can be seen. Trivia *The hobos have the same faces, voices and clothes as the vagrants from the Warriors, another game published by Rockstar. *Female civilians were going to appear much more often, such as in the Sorority House level. Category:Hunters Category:Hunters in Manhunt 2 Category:Manhunt 2 Category:Characters in Manhunt 2 Category:Characters Category:Deceased